Para Hanna
by Nemessys
Summary: Una carta que Anna escribe a si hijo años después de haberle tenido que dejar cuando solo era un bebé.


Cuando supe que estaba embarazada lloré. No de miedo, o de emoción, sino de rabia, de furia.

Quedaban ocho meses y medio para el final de mi vida.

Todos me felicitaban. Yoh se quedó asustado, Tamao, emocionada. Yo, atónita. Había pasado de ser la gran dama de hielo que ordenaba a todo el mundo a… la inválida por la que todos deberían preocuparse. A la que todos deberían cuidar. Y por mucho que intenté hacerles notar que era la misma Anna de siempre… me trataban como una muñequita, me hacían regalos.

Faltaban siete meses para el fin de mi vida.

Cuando vomitaba, los mareos, la debilidad… trataba de ocultarlo tanto como podía. No quería que me vieran así. No quería volverme torpe e inútil poco a poco. Ver cómo te vuelves nada, como te reduces a cenizas, como la vida se abre paso dentro de ti sin que puedas evitarlo, devorándote por dentro.

¿Qué si pensé en abortar? Sí, por supuesto. Sin embargo… una punzada de dolor, o angustia, o algo así… algo me recordó que era _mi hijo_, y que Anna Kyouyama no se rinde, ni se arrepiente de sus actos. Y en el momento en el que tiré el bote de las pastillas de las que pensaba atiborrarme a la basura, Yoh entró y me sonrió estúpidamente. Y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Faltaban entonces seis meses para el final de mi vida.

_Mi hijo_. Mi sangre. Durante nueves meses lo llevaría en mi interior, le daría todo. Pero no importa. Era una carga para toda mi vida. Solo tenía 14 años. No podía destrozarme la existencia de ese modo.

Yoh quiso ponerle Hanna. Porque estaba seguro de que sería un chico, pero si naciera chica, era un nombre que le valdría igualmente. Y yo no dije nada.

Faltaban solamente cuatro meses.

Y la barriga empezaba a notarse. Muy débilmente. Empezaba a engordar. La ropa me apretaba. Llegaban regalos para mi hijo. Yo no quería. Pretendía negarme su existencia. Pero lo notaba. Lo sabía. Él estaba en mi interior.

Él se alimentaría de mí hasta que naciera. Y no podía más que notar la angustia crecer a crecer junto a los latidos de ese pequeño corazón que acabaría por envenenarme, lentamente. Si es que sobrevivía lo suficiente.

Faltaban dos meses.

Y pasaba las noches llorando, y llorando. Oculta, para que nadie notase mi debilidad, dejando que la almohada, mi callada confesora durante todo este tiempo recogiera mis amargas lágrimas.

Las escasas ocasiones en las que conseguía olvidarme de él, una suave patada en mi interior me despertaba y me torturaba; me gritaba "estoy aquí". Abrazada a las sábanas, y llorando, y llorando. Porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Muerta de miedo.

Se adelantó un mes.

Cuando quedaban apenas cuatro semanas, empezaron las contracciones, y supe que iba a nacer. No quise a avisar a nadie. Solamente me encogí en el salón, y, como pude, me arrastré hasta la entrada para coger un taxi hacia el hospital.

No sé cómo lo hizo, cómo pudo ocurrir, pero Yoh apareció en ese momento, me cogió de la mano, y me llevó a la sala de estar. No tardo en bajarme un futón para que me tumbara allí, y se sentó a mi lado a esperar, mientras yo me retorcía por el dolor, y apretaba los ojos con la esperanza de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Me tomó la mano.

-¿A qué esperas? –le pregunté entre jadeos.

-A mi abuela. Ella sabe cómo va esto.

-Pero… está en Funbari.

-No. Está llegando.

Y efectivamente, no tardaron en aparecer por la puerta Tamao, Kino y Yohmel.

Me di por vencida. Ya no había nada que hacer. Como si el nacimiento hubiera sido presagiado y yo hubiera sido la única que no se había enterado, me rendí, y decidí dejar nacer a mi hijo de una vez por todas. Un niño al que odiaría. Al que odiaba por hacerme sufrir de esa manera. Por hacerme sentir miedo.

Que por Dios, pasara el tiempo ya. Que naciera y lo alejaran de mí. No quería verlo. No quería tocarlo. Me daba asco su sola presencia.

Sin poder hacer absolutamente nada comencé a dejar las lágrimas caer. Lamiendo lentamente mis mejillas, intentando consolarme. Pero hasta que todo eso hubiera pasado nada lo conseguiría.

Pasaron las horas. El dolor me cegaba. El infierno no podía ser peor que eso. Rezaba para que pasara. Oía las palabras de Yoh en mi oído, pero no las entendía. La mano de Tamao sobre mi frente, Kino a mi lado vigilándome.

-Ya está a punto.

Lo sabía. Notaba como el niño estaba deseoso de salir. Notaba también que se acercaba el final de ese vínculo indestructible que une a una madre con su hijo durante el embarazo, solo para dar comienzo a otro más fuerte aún si cabe. Yo no quería.

Quería morir.

Que pasara todo de una vez…

-Tranquila Anna. –abrí los ojos y vi a Yoh. –respira hondo.

-Está dilatando. –mis sentidos se agudizaron de golpe y pude oír a la abuela de mi prometido. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que ya sabía hacer sin que me diera cuenta. Respiré y lo dejé ir.

-Empuja. –ordenó Kino.

-Más fuerte. –pidió Tamao, cogiéndome la mano.

Solamente obedecí. Lo noté salir desgarrándome. Noté la sangre. El terrible dolor.

Pero era libre una vez más. Ya había pasado.

-Es un niño. –dijo Tamao. Su voz se mezcló con el llanto de un bebé, que, lejos de ser desgarrador, llenaba la habitación de alegría.

Me quedé tumbada, aguardando algo. Sin saber el qué.

Fue entonces cuando noté el vacío.

El vacío. El frío. Solo Yoh estaba a mi lado, acariciándome la frente.

-Yoh...

-¿Si?

-Quiero… quiero verle…

Me habían cosido, se habían llevado al niño para examinarle. Y estaba sola con Yoh. Y quería ver a mi hijo.

Necesitaba abrazarle. Porque en el mismo instante en el que lo sentí lejos de mí, me di cuenta de que no le odiaba, de que le quería con toda mi alma, que, en ese momento, era lo más importante para mí.

-Quiero verle, Yoh. Por favor… -repetí.

Él sonrió, y salió de la habitación. Al momento regresó con un bulto envuelto en una manta. Lo depositó entre mis brazos.

En ese momento, al ver esa carita… Oh Dios mío. Me sentí la mujer más feliz de la tierra, porque lo peor había pasado y ya solo quedaban cosas buenas. Yo y mi hijo. Y Yoh. Juntos por siempre. Siempre le cuidaría, siempre estaría a mi lado.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, lloré de emoción, de alegría y de amor por alguien.

Lo estreché entre mis brazos, para no soltarlo jamás, y liberé uno de mis pechos en ese instinto maternal que por fin había despertado en mí.

Era la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Esa piel tan suave, esos ojitos cerrados.

Solo los que han escuchado el llanto de un recién nacido comprenden la magia que entraña esa falsa fragilidad. Esa candencia oculta en cada grito. El dolor que no es tal. Porque sabes que con solo abrazarlo, lo podrás proteger de todo mal. Que el mundo se podrá hundir, pero tú estarás allí con él.

Lo alimenté con mi leche, y él bebió ávidamente, mientras Yoh contemplaba la escena con cara de ternura.

Lloramos juntos, él abrazado a mi, y Hanna, en mi regazo, durmiendo. Le acaricié la mejilla, lo arropé, lo acuné, y susurré por primera vez las palabras mágicas:

-Te quiero, mi niño.

Esa felicidad no sería eterna, ni mucho menos. Duró exactamente tres meses.

Entonces nos tuvimos que ir. Por motivos que no podría explicarte aquí. Me arrancaron el trozo más grande de mi corazón, me dolió como unas tenazas en el alma. Me dolió, porque eran tan pequeño, y tan tierno, tan mío…

No pretendo que me perdones, ni que abandones a Tamao para venir conmigo. Solo quiero que sepas que te quería y que te sigo queriendo, que en estos años mi amor por ti no ha hecho sino aumentar, cada día más, y que ansío llorar de felicidad a tu lado una vez más.

Es posible que haya sido una mala madre. De hecho, seguramente lo habré sido, pero he madurado. He cambiado, Hanna. Solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que las cosas han cambiado, que no volveré a dejarte jamás. Que me tendrás a tu lado como siempre he querido estar desde que te oí por primera vez.

Estaba asustada. Pero me quitaste el miedo y lo sustituiste por esta especie de amor venenoso que me consume cada día que no paso contigo. Hanna, eres lo más importante para mí. Puede que no comprendas por qué, solo puedo decirte que hasta que no tengas un hijo no podrás comprender jamás lo que siento.

Formaste parte de mí durante ocho meses. Te alimentaste de lo mismo que yo. Enfermaste a la vez que yo. Estábamos ligados inevitablemente. Ahora yo lo sigo estando, pero no puedo hacer nada para demostrártelo.

Solo que confíes en mí.

Te quiero, mi niño.

_Aunque no vaya a leerlo, este oneshot se lo dedico a mi sobrino, que nació hace tres días. Se llama Héctor, y, aunque no sea exactamente mi sobrino, es hijo de mi primo, si que es mi ahijado. Es la cosa más tierna que hay, y me inspiró para hacer esto, una historia relativamente tierna, pero simpre imbuido en ese aire trágico que, lo siento, no me puedo despegar se intentará próximamente_


End file.
